The TraitorPart1
by Miss Kim Fanfiction
Summary: D.O adalah yeojachingu Kai.Tapi,entah mengapa Kai begitu tertutup soal keluarganya pada D.O,terutama soal kakak perempuannya yang tengah sakit. Apa yang sebenarnya Kai sembunyikan?


THE TRAITOR

Main Cast : D.O #tapi,jadi yeoja

Kai

Other Cast : Luhan #yeoja juga

Sehun

Suho

Tao#Yeoja juga

Baekhyun

Rated : P-15

Genre : Mystery,Romance,sedikit Angst

Author : Miss Kim

"AAAAAAA!" 4 orang yeoja yang baru sampai di sebuah kelas yang bertuliskan kelas II-3 berteriak sambil terus berlari keluar sekolah dan memberitahukan penjaga sekolah mengenai hal itu.

Hari itu,sekolah mereka di penuhi dengan polisi dan siswa namja di temukan tewas dengan tusukan memenuhi sekujur isi perutnya nyaris itu,kegiatan belajar mengajar agak tertunda dari biasanya.

"Dia itu Lee Bong Dal kan?" Tanya yeoja yang tak lain adalahD. ini dia ada di taman sekolah bersama dengan sahabatnya.

" !" Jawab Tao antusias.

"Kalian tidak merasa aneh?" Baekhyun mencipitkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kai.

Baekhyun memperbaiki posisi duduknya,"Dia itukan pendiam,bahkan nyaris tak memiliki yang tega membunuhnya?"

"Ne,kau benar." Tao mendukung opini Baekhyun."Kasihan dia."

"Kalau begitu,kau mau menggantikan dia?" Tanya Kai sambil menatap tajam Tao.

"Andwe!" Tao -3 orang itu hanya tertawa melihat respon lebay dari yeoja itu.

Hari itu sekolah lebih cepat selesai dari biasanya.D.O langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Dia menatap kosong kea rah langit-langit dia sedang memikirkan temannya yang mati terbunuh secara mengenaskan menarik nafas panjang,sejenak dia teringat akan kenangannya dengan temannya memang jarang berbicara,hanya saja,Cuma D.O lah yang mau mengajaknya mengapa,orang-orang tidak mau berbicara dengannya.D.O membalik badannya dan memeluk bantal guling yang ada di sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba,Hp-nya tatapnya layar Hp-nya,ternyata yang meneleponnya adalah namjachingunya,Kai.

"Ne." Jawabnya lemas.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau lemas begitu? Apa kau sudah malas mengangkat telepon dariku?"

"Aniyeo,chagi."

"Bogoshipoe."

"Nado."

"Gwencana?"

"Ne."

"Jinjja? Jangan coba-coba berbohong padaku Do Kyungsoo!"

Menghela nafas panjang,"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan kematin Lee Bong merasa dia terlalu malang,Jongin! Just it."

"Kau mau kerumahku? Ada yang hendak aku ceritakan padamu. Ini soal unni-ku yang selalu kau tanyakan."

"Jinjja? Apa kau benar-benar sudah siap menceritakannya padaku?"

"Ne."

" jumpa nanti."

"Ne, aku akan menjemputmu."

Sejak mereka berpacaran,satu kalipun Kai tidak mau menceritakan soal unninya pada D.O. D.O hanya tau Kai punya unni,tapi tak sekalipun dia tau ada dimana unni yang dia bertanya,Kai Cuma menjawab NANTI PASTI AKU CERITAKAN SAAT AKU SUDAH SIAP.

Malam itu,D.O menunggu namjachinggunya itu di depan pagar berapa lama,sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di mobil itu terbuka dan Kai sang pemilik mobil tersenyum manis pada yeojachingunya itu.D.O langsung masuk dan duduk di samping Kai.

Kai mengelus lembut tangan D.O,"Mian,membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Gwencana." Senyum yang begitu manis dia persembahkan hanya untuk Kai.

Kai begitu terhipnotis melihat bibir merah milik yeoja dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan…CCUUPP. Dia mencium lembut bibir yeoja itu.D.O membalas ciuman Kai itu dengan lembut lama,mereka saling melepas pagutan bibir mereka.

"Bibirmu,manis sekali,chagiya." Kai tersenyum evil.

D.O merasa wajahnya panas dan memerah,dia memandang kearah luar jendela."Apa kita tidak akan berangkat?"

Kai hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah yeoja yang sedang malu itu."Ne,kita berangkat sekarang chagi."

Tak butuh waktu lama,mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang nyatanya adalah rumah Kai.D.O hendak turun,tapi tangan kekar Kai mencegahnya.

"Tunggu di sini,biar aku bukakan pintunya untukmu."

"Tidak usah."

"Kau pilih mana,kita lanjutkan ciuman tadi atau aku bukakan pintunya untukmu?"

"Yakk,,noemu yadong Kai!"

Tanpa memperdulikan ocehan D.O,Kai keluar dan membukakan pintu.D.O hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Kai yang sedang berakting bak seorang pelayan.

"Silahkan,nyonya Kim."

"Nyonya Kim?" D.O keluar dari mobil.

"Bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi istriku?Hem?"

D.O mencubit pelan perut Kai dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kai.

Mereka pun masuk dan D.O hanya duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan menunggu Kai yang sedang mengambilkan minuman beserta beberapa berapa lama,Kai menghampiri D.O yang tengah memandangi foto yang ada di hadapannya.

"Itu Luhan nuna."

"Neomu yeppoe."

"Tentu saja,dia kan nuna ku,aku saja tampan begini,mana mungkin nunaku jelek." Ucap Kai sambil duduk di samping D.O.

D.O meraih minuman yang ada di meja dan meminumnya."Rumahmu pertama aku datang ke hanya tinggal dengan eonni mu?"

"Ani,aku juga tinggal dengan Suho anaknya imo-ku."

"Ah,begitu." D.O meletakkan minumannya dan menatap menangkup wajah Kai,"Begitu banyak hal yang tidak aku ketahui tentangmu,apa benar kau ini namjachinguku?"

"Kau akan menemukan sisi lainku kalau kau terlalu tau banyak bahkan kau akan merasa tidak mau itu terjadi,chagi."

D.O melepas pegangan tangannya dari wajah menarik tangan D.O dan membawa yeoja itu ke sebuah kamar.D.O langsung berpikiran yang malah berontak dan melepas pegangan Kai.

"YAaakk! Untuk apa kau membawaku masuk ke kamar itu,oeh?"

"Apa pikiranmu sedang yadong? Aku…." Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah D.O,"Mau…"

"ANDWWWEEEE!"Pekik D.O sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Hahahahah!" Kai tertawa begitu riuh,dia merasa tingkah yeojachingunya itu mengusap pelan rambut D.O, "Unni-ku ada di dalam chagi." Wajah Kai berubah menjadi dingin.

"Eissh! Seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi,tidak perlukan aku berpikiran yang bukan-bukan!" D.O menatap Kai dengan tatapan yang yang di tatap hanya cengengesan tak jelas.

Kai membuka pintu kamar itu aroma obat-obatan dari kamar itu.D.O mencari-cari sosok yeoja yang merupakan unni namjachingunya itu,tapi hasilnya hanya melihat sebuah tempat tidur dengan seorang yeoja yang di penuhi dengan selang-selang di menarik D.O masuk ke kamar itu dan menutup pintu.D.O semakin bingung,siapa yeoja yang tengah terbaring ini? Saat dia sudah berada dekat dengan yeoja itu,barulah dia sadar kalau ternyata yeoja itu adalah Luhan tusukan jarum infus terlihat jelas di tangannya.

D.O hanya terdiam -rasanya dia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa pada namjachingunya dia yakini adalah ini pasti ujian terberat dalam hidup D.O menggenggam erat tangan menoleh kearah Kai dan tersenyum manis sekali.

"Ini sudah 2 tahun."

"Hem?"

"Maksudku nuna."

"Selama itukah?"

"Ne." Bulir air mata menetes di pipi mulus namja itu.

" kau menangis begini,aku juga bisa ikut-ikutan menagis,kkamjong!" Air mata D.O mengalir dengan deras.

"Yaakk.." Kai menatap D.O."Kenapa kau juga menangis?"

D.O menghapus bulir air matanya dan tersenyum,"Aniyo."

"Nuna begini karena…"

"Kalau kau belum siap menceritakannya,tidak tidak memaksamu."

"Karena…"

**_FLASHBACK_**

2 tahun lalu,

Kai masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 Junior High School

Saat dia pulang sekolah,dia mendapati nuna-nya tengah menagis nunanya begitu langsung menghampiri nunanya,Luhan.

"Nuna,wae gurae?" Kai memegang pergelangan tangan Luhan hanya terus menangis dengan keras."Nuna! Daedaphae!"

"Kai!" Luhan menghambur ke pelukan adik satu-satunya menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Uljima,nuna." Kai menenangkan Luhan.2 jam lamanya Kai terus memeluk Luhan yang terus terisak,hingga akhirnya Luhan membawanya ke kamar dan merebahkannya ke menarik selimut dan mencium kening Luhan.

Kai keluar dari kamar itu dan langsung mengganti pakaian seragamnya yang basah akibat air mata Luhan yang mengalir begitu terus berpikir apa penyebab nunanya itu menangis begitu hebat.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 5 kamar Luhan sudah langsung menghampiri Kai yang tengah asyik menonton televisi.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir." Luhan duduk di samping Kai.

Kai hanya pun meraih tangan Kai.

"Nuna serius." Tapi Kai tetap tidak bergeming.

"Kai!" Akhirnya Luhan berteriak.

"Apa menurut nuna aku ini pabbo? Setelah melihat kejadian tadi,nuna pikir aku akan percaya kalau nuna baik-baik saja?" Nada suara Kai 2 kali lipat lebih tinggi dari suara Luhan.

Tangis Luhan semakin semakin menggelayuti pikiran apa dengan Luhan nuna?

** TBC**


End file.
